Setsuna/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support * Avatar: Hmm... Looks like it's about time to go check those boar traps we put out. I wonder if we caught anything... * Setsuna: ... * Avatar: What in the world... Setsuna? What are you doing in the boar trap?! * Setsuna: Hello, Lord Avatar... Is that what this trap was for...? * Avatar: Yes! How did you even- Never mind. I'll get you out. There! The cage door has been unlocked. You don't seem to be hurt, at least. * Setsuna: Thank you for letting me out... * Avatar: Why weren't you calling for help? The camp isn't all that far away from here. Next time this happens, just yell really loud and I'm sure someone will come running. Though I guess that advice is moot; this sort of thing doesn't happen often. * Setsuna: This happens to me daily, milord... * Avatar: ...Excuse me? * Setsuna: Traps and I are destined for each other. If I go hiking in the mountains, I fall into traps left for wildlife... I always get hung up in fishing nets when I'm crossing rivers... I even fall into the small holes that children dig for fun in towns. * Avatar: *sigh* I don't even know what to say to this I suppose it's at least a reliable "talent." * Setsuna: Thank you very much... * Avatar: That...really wasn't a compliment. Considering this happens so often, why didn't you call for help? * Setsuna: Oh... Lady Hinoka always eventually finds me, so... * Avatar: My sister tracks you down each time you get caught in a trap? * Setsuna: Yes. Lady Hinoka is very good about looking out for her retainers... * Avatar: The way you say that, I can't help but picture a pet, rather than another person. * Setsuna: You think so? Hmm... Anyway, that's why I don't get too worried whenever I'm caught in a trap. * Avatar: I suppose that's one way for you two to bond. With Female Avatar With Jakob C Support * Setsuna: *sigh* * Setsuna: I’ve fallen into a pit…again. * Jakob: Hah, it looks like you’re having fun in there, Setsuna. * Setsuna: Hi, Jakob… * Setsuna: Does this really look that fun to you? I wasn’t sure. but if you think so… * Jakob: From where I’m standing, it’s plenty funny, anyway. * Setsuna: Funny things are entertaining… Entertainment is fun… * Setsuna: As I think about it, I feel like I’m starting to enjoy myself… * Jakob: Hah. You should stay in that hole, then. No one is going to make you get out. * Setsuna: Ah, that sounds nice. I think I will stay. * Jakob: Listen, give a shout if you think you’re going to starve to death or something. * Jakob: Someone—other than me—will come along and rescue you. * Setsuna: OK… * Jakob: So long, Setsuna. * Setsuna: Bye, Jakob… * Setsuna: *hum* * Setsuna: This…isn’t actually as fun as I thought. With Silas With Kaze With Ryoma With Hinoka C Support * Setsuna: '''Um... Excuse me, Lady Hinoka... * '''Hinoka: '''Hm? Setsuna, what is it? * '''Setsuna: '''I just wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me... I made you some tea to show you my appreciation. * '''Hinoka: What? You made this?! * Setsuna: '''No need to sound so surprised, milady... * '''Hinoka: '''I'm sorry, I just didn't think you were the type to make tea... But I'm happy you did. Thank you so much! * '''Setsuna: '''Of course, Lady Hinoka... Please, enjoy. * '''Hinoka: '''All right. *gulp* Oh my---what is in this?! It's so bitter my tongue has gone numb in self-defense! * '''Setsuna: '''I apologize, Lady Hinoka. I don't understand... I used the same tea leaves as usual... * '''Hinoka: '''How could it have gone so bitter, then... Oh, now I remember... You're not incredibly good at cooking. But could that really extend to tea? * '''Setsuna: '''It must... But you aren't good at cooking either, are you, Lady Hinoka? * '''Hinoka: '''Hey now, you know I'm sensitive about how poorly I cook... * '''Setsuna: '''Heehee... We really are two of a kind, aren't we? * '''Hinoka: '''I'm not nearly as bad at cooking as you are! It's not fair to lump us together. I have an idea. Why don't we work together and see who can improve their cooking? * '''Setsuna: '''I don't know... * '''Hinoka: '''Don't be so negative, Setsuna. I know you don't like doing things... But this could deepen our bond as retainer and liege. What do you say? * '''Setsuna: '''Very well... Only because you insisted, Lady Hinoka... I will try my best, though... * '''Hinoka: '''That's all I can ask! Let's get together in the coming days and get to work! * '''Setsuna: '''OK... See you later. '''B Support * Hinoka: '''OK, I think the best way for us to improve is with a bunch of practice. First objective: learn to make an omelet! * '''Setsuna: '''Oh, I like eating omelets... * '''Hinoka: '''Likewise, which is part of the reason it'll be great to learn how to make them! That, and it is said that learning to make eggs is a good start to becoming a chef. * '''Setsuna: '''Ah. But I'm not really interested in becoming a chef... * '''Hinoka: '''We just need to approach this like being a chef is our goal. Let's get to it! * '''Setsuna: '''OK, what does it say to do first... Crack one egg. OK. Hai-yah! * '''Hinoka: '''Setsuna, what are you---? You've completely smashed that egg! * '''Setsuna: '''Oops. I think I cracked it a bit too hard. It's tough to judge my own strength... * '''Hinoka: '''OK, well, I'll handle cracking the eggs. You add some oil to that pan over there. * '''Setsuna: '''OK, I can do that... Oh no! Ah! * '''Hinoka: '''What's wrong? Holy--- Setsuna! Why is there a pillar of fire coming from the pan?! * '''Setsuna: '''It looks like that was too much oil. * '''Hinoka: '''Don't just stand there! Put the fire out! * '''Setsuna: '''Oh, right! My apologies, Lady Hinoka... * '''Hinoka: '''You nearly scared me to death, Setsuna. But...don't worry about it. Let's try and get our focus back on task. I've cracked the eggs and put them in this bowl. Now I just need to stir them gently while I add a little soy sauce... * '''Setsuna: '''Lady Hinoka, you are adding vinegar to the eggs... * '''Hinoka: '''No, this is the soy sauce... Oh. You're right; that was vinegar. Damn it. * '''Setsuna: '''We're really pretty bad cooks... * '''Hinoka: '''I don't understand how we keep messing this up. All we have to do is follow the recipe, and we can't even seem to do that... * '''Setsuna: '''Don't feel down, milady. I'm sure if we keep trying, we can do it. * '''Hinoka: '''I admire your optimism, especially after you nearly burned the kitchen down. * '''Setsuna: '''I know, that was a big mistake... But I really think that we can do this if we focus and work together. We've always succeeded before. No matter where I am, you've found and rescued me from all kinds of traps. I feel like, if we're together, there is nothing we can't do. You just have to hang on to hope, Lady Hinoka. * '''Hinoka: '''Setsuna... That's such a nice thing to say. You're right, of course. We can do this together, no matter what issues we face. If we can get through war, we can definitely win in the kitchen! * '''Setsuna: '''That's the spirit, Lady Hinoka... * '''Hinoka: '''OK, then! Let's give this another shot! * '''Setsuna: '''I'll do my best... '''A Support * Hinoka: 'Setsuna, we did it! We finally did it! * '''Setsuna: '''Yes, milady. We made an omelet that tasted great... * '''Hinoka: '''I can't believe it took us several days to get that recipe figured out. But, with practice, we were able to do it! Even battles couldn't stop us! You were right to say that we could accomplish this together. I'm sorry I had any doubt. * '''Setsuna: '''Lady Hinoka, there is no reason for you to apologize... I'm just happy to see you so pleased with what we've done. * '''Hinoka: '''That's generous of you, Setsuna... But this really was all because of your willingness to keep trying. I...might have given up back when we nearly burned down the kitchen... * '''Setsuna: '''I'm glad to have helped, Lady Hinoka... * '''Hinoka: '''I think this effort really strengthened our bond. I feel like we can accomplish anything now! I know! Let's try to take on a stir-fry! * '''Setsuna: '''Yum, I really do like stir-fry. That sounds good... I'll go gather the ingredients from the storehouse right away. * H'inoka: '''Excellent. Thank you, Setsuna! * '''Setsuna: '''No problem, milady... * '''Hinoka: '''Heehee, this really is a great omelet. No one could possibly complain about it! I bet if we master the stir-fry and combine it with this omelet, people will be lining up. I wonder what's keeping Setsuna, though... The ingredients for stir-fry aren't all that complicated... Oh no... There are mousetraps in the storehouse... Setsuna! I'm coming! * '''Setsuna: '''Ah... Lady Hinoka... I really need your help. * '''Hinoka: '''Setsuna! Where are you? It's so dark in here... I really can't leave you alone for a moment, can I? Setsuna! Setsuna!! With Takumi With Saizo C Support * '''Setsuna: Morning, Saizo. * Saizo: "Morning" is when the sun is dawning in the east, or shortly after. Where is the sun right now, Setsuna? * Setsuna: It's right over our heads... * Saizo: This is called "afternoon." * Setsuna: Aw, man... I greeted you wrong, huh... * Saizo: Don't tell me you were sleeping this late. * Setsuna: OK. I won't tell you that. There's a good excuse, though... I was caught in a trap until just now. * Saizo: That's your idea of a good excuse? I wish you'd lied and said you overslept. * Setsuna: Really? * Saizo: I'm not sure what to do with you, Setsuna. You don't seem quite suited to be a retainer. It's your attitude, I think. * Setsuna: No way... I'm the most motivated gal around the castle. * Saizo: That is a barefaced lie! I pity Lady Hinoka for having you as a retainer. I will take it upon myself to train you in the proper behavior for a loyal retainer! * Setsuna: Sounds OK. Let's start... tomorrow... * Saizo: Yes. Bright and early. Be prepared. B Support * Saizo: No more excuses, Setsuna. No more delays. I will mold you into a loyal retainer if it takes every ounce of my energy. Since I know better now than to assume anything from you, let's go over the basics. * Setsuna: Ooh, look at the cute little birdie. Poor thing... I should feed it... * Saizo: Setsuna! Can't you stay focused through the first thing I say to you?! * Setsuna: Oh...sorry. * Saizo: Tell me about your everyday duties. Do you ensure that Lady Hinoka is asleep before you retire for the night? * Setsuna: No. I usually go to bed first. See, a lot of the time, Lady Hinoka says... "If you don't go to sleep first, it's hard for me to relax and fall asleep myself." So that's why... * Saizo: Is this true?! Hrm... I'll give you pass on that one, then. Well, if you retire earlier, do you at least wake up before her? * Setsuna: No... I get up later... I like to sleep until Lady Hinoka comes to wake me up. * Saizo: But...this is preposterous! Anyone would think YOU were the master and SHE the servant! * Setsuna: She lays out my clothes every morning by my bed, too. That's the kind of nice gal Lady Hinoka is... * Saizo: You monster! That's the kind of service you should be performing for Lady Hinoka! I hope you're being considerate enough to fetch her breakfast in the morning, then! * Setsuna: Hmm... I can't remember ever doing that. I usually go practice archery as sson as I'm awake and dressed... * Saizo: Ugh... Let's put the everyday duties aside for now. What do you do on outings? Do you keep a sharp eye on Lady Hinoka's feet? To see whether there's anything dangerous in her path, for example. * Setsuna: Anything dangerous? * Saizo: Deep puddles. Enemy traps. Whatever form the hazard takes. * Setsuna: Well, actually... Whenever I walk in front of Lady Hinoka, she tells me to follow from a safe distance. * Saizo: Unbelievable. Just beyond belief. I'm helpless before your incompetence. I thought I would spend the day whipping you into shape, but... I'm now feeling like a whipped dog myself. * Setsuna: You can do it, Saizo... * Saizo: Oh no! You're the last person I want encouragement from! It's because of you that I'm at my wit's end in the first place! *sigh* I must pull myself together and focus on the task at hand... * Setsuna: OK. I'll feed this poor birdie while I wait. * Saizo: Ughhhh! A Support * Setsuna: Hi, Saizo. Got any more tips for me today? * Saizo: No, I've given up. * Setsuna: Huh? Why? * Saizo: Lady Hinoka said, and I quote, "You're wasting your time." * Setsuna: Really...? Did she say anything else? * Saizo: She said that she was equally exasperated by your behavior at first. But you proved yourself useful in combat, and that is all she wants of you. She also said she's come to enjoy carrying out these everyday chores. * Setsuna: Sorry, what was the first thing again? * Saizo: Unbelievable! It's like herding cats. Lady Hinoka is far too lenient with you. * Setsuna: Herding cats... That sounds like fun. I had a great time taking care of that birdie the other day... * Saizo: If it were up to me, a small bird is all that would be allowed in your care. But I've abandoned any attempt at mending your relationship with Lady Hinoka. Much as it galls me, there is a place for retainers like you. If only that place wasn't here... * Setsuna: Thanks, Lady Hinoka's a great master. I'm lucky to serve her... * Saizo: Very, very lucky. Make that the first thing you think each morning and the last at night. You owe Lady Hinoka that much. * Setsuna: Yeah... * Saizo: Do all that you can to protect her, Setsuna. * Setsuna: For sure, I always try my best... S Support * Setsuna: Saizo? I wanted to ask you something... * Saizo: Ask, then. * Setsuna: You stopped coming by. Is anything wrong? * Saizo: Your lessons in being a proper retainer were curtailed. That's all. Lady Hinoka told me she's satisfied with the current arrangements. * Setsuna: So you won't even come to say hi...? * Saizo: Is there some other reason I should? * Setsuna: Well, I liked it when you'd come to see me. I was flattered that you wanted so much to set me straight. You even took it up with Lady Hinoka. You tried so, so hard... * Saizo: A pity that it all came to nothing. * Setsuna: It didn't though. I thought a lot about how hard you worked. It impressed me. It made me wish I could be like that. To be as good a retainer as you... * Saizo: ... * Setsuna: So will you come see me more? I want to change now. I need you with me as an example to follow. And I need you with me because... I love you. * Saizo: Setsuna... It's strange that you should say this. For I think I had confused disgust with something else. I didn't understand why your behavior bothered me so much, but then I realized... I cared about you. That's why it mattered to me that you be the best servant you could be. I would love to stay at your side and help you to grow into a fine retainer. * Setsuna: Thank you, Saizo! * Saizo: Shall we begin immediately? With Kagero With Azama With Hinata C Support * Hinata: Ahhh ow-ow-ow. That was really clumsy of me… * Setsuna: Hello, Hinata… * Hinata: Ah! Setsuna?! You snuck up on me! * Setsuna: What happened to your arm? * Hinata: Oh, I was just working on a difficult parry pose and accidentally nicked myself. * Hinata: It’s no big deal, though. I’ve got all kinds of small cuts from practicing. I’ll be fine! * Setsuna: You get hurt like this often? That seems painful… * Hinata: Hm? I suppose it is, yeah. But that’s just how life is, you know? * Setsuna: Yes… I also get hurt sometimes. * Hinata: You do? Is it from practicing too hard? * Setsuna: Oh no… It’s from all the traps I get caught in. * Hinata: Now I remember! You’re always getting stuck in traps. Even ones your allies place. * Hinata: So that’s how you get hurt, then? * Setsuna: Exactly… So lately I’ve been stocking up on salves, just in case. * Setsuna: I’d be happy to share… * Hinata: Thanks, Setsuna! I could use a good salve. * Setsuna: Good… * Setsuna: If you’d like, I could bring you some other salves, too. * Hinata: Other salves? What do you mean? * Setsuna: When I was at the shop the other day, I bought a ton of extras. * Setsuna: I’d happily share them with you, if you think you need them… * Hinata: Really? That’d be amazing. You’re so nice, Setsuna! * Setsuna: Heehee. Well, I’ll see you later… B Support * Setsuna: Hey there, Hinata. * Setsuna: I brought you the salves we were talking about the other day… * Hinata: The extra ones you got from the shop? Excellent! Let me see what you’ve got… * Setsuna: Ta-da… * Hinata: Whoa! You weren’t kidding when you said you bought a ton! * Hinata: What’d you go, clean them out? * Setsuna: Each time I picked one of the salves up, I could think of reasons to have it… * Setsuna: Eventually I had a little of everything. * Hinata: Ooo, this one looks interesting. What’s it used for? * Setsuna: That one is in case you bite the inside of your mouth. It tastes really sweet… * Hinata: It even has a candy look to it! * Hinata: Ick, what’s that smell? Is that coming from this puke-green bottle? * Setsuna: That’s a cure-all There really isn’t anything it can’t fix, I think… * Setsuna: But you’re right; it really is stinky… * Hinata: Now that’s one I don’t look forward to drinking… * Hinata: I didn’t realize there were this many salves in the world, Setsuna! * Hinata: Do you know what all of them do? * Setsuna: I suppose so… I never really thought about it. I just have fun collecting them. * Hinata: If you collect them all, you’re gonna have to start making your own, instead! * Hinata: Just kidding; that’d be really tough… * Setsuna: Actually… I think I’d like to do that. * Setsuna: Making my own salves could be really fun. I Could make special salves for people… * Hinata: Wait, really? Do you think you could do that, Setsuna? * Setsuna: I think so… I’ll start by making one just for you, Hinata. It’ll be so great. * Hinata: Setsuna, you know I was joking, right? * Setsuna: This is going to be so much fun… (Setsuna leaves) * Hinata: Setsuna, wait! I didn’t—And she’s gone… * Hinata: I can’t shake this really uneasy feeling now… With Hana C Support * Hana: Argh, what a bummer... Is it really just the two of us? * Setsuna: Yep... You and I were the only two that failed strategy. They told me... "Setsuna, there are many things that come naturally to you... But working in a group is definitely not one of them." * Hana: Yeah, they said something like that to me, too. "Hana, you work well on your own, but it all falls apart when you're with a team." I guess I tend to take the initiative without thinking. * Setsuna: I guess we're very similar. * Hana: I suppose so. Hey, why don't we form a study group? We can work to cover the areas we're both weak in! * Setsuna: I think that's a great idea! How shall we start? What about reading those strategy books they gave us? * Hana: Yeah, let's do that! I think there were some useful tactics mentioned in Chapter 5... * Setsuna: ... * Hana: Hey, Setsuna? Let's go practice our swordplay outside instead of doing this. You know, to change things up. * Setsuna: Great idea. I was just thinking I'd like to go hunting and get some fresh air. * Hana: All right! We'll just take a little break. Then back to studying! B Support * Hana: *siiiiigh...* * Setsuna: Hana, you're sighing again. * Hana: Despite all the reading we've done, I don't feel like I've learned much about strategy. Our study group was a good idea, but we don't really seem to concentrate... Look at us now---we're out taking a walk instead of studying! * Setsuna: I love taking walks, and it was time for a break anyway... The third break of the day... Oh, I see what you're talking about. * Hana: Hrmph. I think we spend more time taking breaks from studying than actually studying. * Setsuna: We both tend to avoid things we aren't naturally skilled at. And I don't think our efficiency increases when we work together... * Hana: Wait, are you saying we should learn from other people? I don't kno-! * Setsuna: Hrm? * Hana: Setsuna, keep your cool and don't stop walking. You noticed them too, right? * Setsuna: I did. Four people, hiding in the shade of that tree over there... * Hana: Enemies---they look to be spies. What do you think we should do? I don't think they've realized we noticed them. We can take advantage of that. * Setsuna: Hana, I'll walk this way and... * Hana: Yes, I see. All right, let's do it. You keep walking and get out of view over there. I'll leap into their midst. While they're confused, fire as many arrows as you can. Just don't hit me, OK? * Setsuna Got it... * Hana: OK...let's do this!! * Ruffian: What the---?! * Hana: Hiyaaaah! Phew... I think that's the last of them. * Setsuna: I count all four. Well done! It felt like we knew exactly what we each needed to do. Our teamwork was perfect. * Hana: You're right... Wait a minute! * Setsuna: What is it? * Hana: This is what it's all about! This is what they mean by coordination when fighting in a group. You make use of each person's unique skills and work together to defeat the enemy! * Setsuna: Oh, I see. * Hana: Now that we know how it feels, I think we can study without getting distracted. * Setsuna: You may be right. With a clear goal in mind... Yes, I feel like I could keep studying right now. * Hana: Totally! Oh! I guess we should probably report that we defeated some spies... * Setsuna: Oh yeah. Oops. A Support * Hana: Yes!!! I passed the strategy test! I'm officially a strategist! * Setsuna: I passed, too. * Hana: We did it, Setsuna! We studied our way to success! It was worth all that hard work! * Setsuna: I agree. Ever since that fight... I feel like I've got a much better idea of how to coordinate a group. * Hana: I suppose there is truth in the saying "adversity is a great teacher." * Setsuna: I was thinking, though... We had other options available in that fight against the spies. If I had fired a burst of arrows into their cover, it's likely they would have scattered. Then you could have picked them off as they broke cover and ran for it. * Hana: Ooh, yes! That could have worked, too! Or we could have gotten their attention and made it look like we were fleeing... Only to pick them off one by one as they made to follow us. I think that would probably be one of the safest tactics to use. * Setsuna: That sounds like it would work. Wow, I feel like my head is bursting with strategies to use. * Hana: I know! Let's keep working together to discover new ways to coordinate attacks! * Setsuna: All right! With Subaki With Hayato With Kaden With Arthur With Niles With Selena With Kana (Female) (Daughter) With Dwyer (Son) With Sophie (Daughter) With Midori (Daughter) With Shiro (Son) With Kiragi (Son) With Asugi (Son) With Selkie (Daughter) With Hisame (Son) With Mitama (Daughter) With Caeldori (Daughter) With Rhajat (Daughter) With Nina (Daughter) Category:Stubs Category:Support Stubs Category:Game Script